An afternoon at the fair
by HeartBeatFailure-x
Summary: There's a fair on, and Pein think's it'll be nice to go. He and Konan go, but Konan cant help but feel the past should stay where it is. Pein however, has different veiws. Sucky summary:An odd chapter out of a fanfic i'm doing - sort of made into a 1shot


**Pein and Konan…**

Konan looked around the fair, not particularly seeing anything she liked. She hadn't been to a fair in so long, she forgot what it had been like. She enjoyed the feeling of being outside in the cold, but being warm. The lights lighting the fair up gave it an exciting appearance, but she just couldn't get into the mood. She noticed Pein wasn't as…unreadable as he was usually. He was actually trying to enjoy the fair, and Konan thought he was succeeding. He wasn't holding back, he was forgetting about the dangers and actually _living_ his life. Unlike her. Wasn't it usually the other way around? She would always try to be normal, whilst he would always stay the same? She looked away from the fascinating lights and shifted her gaze to her feet. He was her God, he was enjoying the world around him. If she was his angel, wasn't she supposed to be following his guide?

Pein glanced Konan, she hadn't bucked up. She was still quiet and … not in the mood? Here he was trying to make an effort, and she just wasn't doing anything. Staring at the lights, pffft, what was good about them? You'd get blinded and they're all the same colour, they weren't anything fun. He couldn't understand. Was she acting like him? Did he always act like that, and now she was acting like him to get back at him? No, his angel wouldn't do that. Would she? Pushing the thought away, he took another look at her. Her foot seemed better, she wasn't limping…or maybe it hurt like hell and she want telling him…. He didn't know. And that was pathetic because he _should_ know. He was her god, shouldn't he know everything about his angels? Confusing questions circled his mind, and the storm cloud whirled closer. Pein wondered if he should hold them off long enough for the fireworks. Would Konan like to watch them? He didn't know if she liked them, most people did…but she wasn't most people. He could only find out by asking, and so he shall- -

"Fireworks are noisy…don't you think?" She asked, absentmindedly. Pein's face turned back to it's stoic normality, not the curious and childlike one he had on moments ago. He nodded. Yeah, he thought they were noisy, but that wasn't a reason not to like them. Just get ear plugs. Simple.

Konan looked up at the fireworks exploding above their heads, her gaze moving slightly to the storm clouds drawing closer. Would her God make it rain? At this particular moment, she didn't care. She didn't want to watch the fireworks, she didn't want to remember. She tore her gaze away from them, focused on the Ferris wheel in the opposite direction. She didn't want to go on it, but the lights were pretty. Cool air rushed to the empty space beside her, and she stopped, noticing she was either walking ahead, or he was lagging behind. She turned to her right, standing sideways as she watched Pein watch the fireworks. How could he? She looked at the grass beneath her feet. How could she be so selfish as to decide for the both of them whether or not to watch the fireworks? She was sure Sasori and Deidara would be, but they like that sort of thing. She did…once. Mind set on doing anything _but_ watching the fireworks, she turned silently and moved through the crowds.

Pein was disappointed. Why did she leave him? He saw her watching him, he saw her look at him when he stopped. Why didn't she say with him? Okay, so an angel wasn't exactly forced to always stay by their god, but…he…he _always _had her by him. He felt empty without her. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he gazed up at the flashing colours above his head, a faint smile playing his lips.

**Flashbackk…**

The annual summer fair was once again covered with people, man, women, children, everyone. Lights lit up the way, making sure everyone know which rides were where, and plenty of stalls with food stood, the fresh smell of chips floating through the air. Three children laughed and ran down the narrow gap between the sides of a hot and cold food van and a bouncy castle, ducking under a gazebo and crawling underneath a table covered with a white cloth, sitting on the small mug.

"Oooh, what did you get Yahiko?" A young boy asked, looking over at the steaming hot-dog in the other boy's hands.

"A hot dog!..Its not very big though…" He said disappointedly.

"Oooh that's fine! Look!" Nagato, the other small boy, put a tray of chips in the centre of the small circle they had all made underneath the table, their heads not even close to touching the table head. The two boys laughed, turning to the only girl out of their small group, her small body hunched together in a failed attempt to keep warm. "Heeeyyyy…." Nagato frowned looking at his friend, then at Yahiko.

"Where's your jacket Konan-chan?" Yahiko asked, thinking the same thing as Nagato.

"I must have lost it…I'm fine, really. Here" She fished in her pocket, pulling out a ten pound note and giving it to Yahiko, who studied it, obviously impressed before handing it to Nagato.

"Where'd you get it?" He asked.

"No, _how!_ How did you get it? There had to be a chase right?"

"Yeah I mean, you probably lead them down an alleyway and murdered them or just screamed- - ! I know, you pushed them in the lake right?!" The two boys laughed, leaving Konan feeling slightly uneasy.

"I just…. We should eat and leave, it's getting late" The other two boys recovered and nodded, digging into their fair share of the hot dog and the chips. Konan declined the hot dog, and so got more chips than the two boys, but they didn't care. Their dinner for the night had been sorted, and they lived to see another day.

"Right, come on guys, we gotta' get back to The Den. I'm tired" Yahiko said, stretching as much as he could and peaking his head out of the white cloth, making sure the coast was clear. Nagato nodded and crawled out of their 'meeting place' for the night, followed by Konan, then Yahiko. The three walked out of the tent un-suspiciously, Yahiko's hands behind his head.

"Hey, you! Kid! I want my hot dog back!" Yahiko took a quick glance back before yelling and running, the other two close by. Pein remembered grabbing Konan's hand, making her run faster. She was a fast runner; she could run faster than them at times, so why wasn't she running fast now? Pein was flung to the side and fell to the floor as someone bashed into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going- -"

**End of Flashbackk…**

"—Loser!" Pein looked at the scared boy on the floor, he looked terrified. "…"

"I'm sorry mister, I err…I gotta go!" The small poor kid ran for his life as a larger man rounded the corner, his fist waving in the air. Pein looked down, seeing a freshly wrapped chunk of bread lying unharmed in the grass. Picking it up and brushing it off, he turned to find the kid, but found it was impossible. He heard mumbling behind him, a higher pitched voice of protest. Turning around fully, he noticed four kids, two girls and two boys. The smaller girl of two being pushed forwards by the others, nervous and scared faces evident.

"Umm..c-could.."

"Just say it!" One hissed

"C'mon!" Another urged. Pein frowned and knelt to their level, holding the bread out to the small girl.

"Next time, tell your friends to keep hold of what they have…no matter what" The kid nodded and smiled, turning back to her friends. "Go on, he might come back" They all gasped and ran, leaving Pein with an unusual sense of happiness inside. _'Well that was…interesting…'_

Konan stared out into the stars, her i-Pod blaring the music she loved into her ears. It didn't drown out the fireworks; it could never beat the roar of the explosion as the gunpowder exploded. But it calmed her somewhat. She heard kids laugh and giggle behind her, walking with their families, their innocence making them want to go on every single ride there was. She didn't have that luxury when she was a kid, she felt like yelling that they should have more respect for what they have, not what they want, but she knew they wouldn't listen. She felt a tap at her shoulder, and turned slightly, taking out one of her earpieces. Instantly recognising the face, she turned back to the stars, her feet dangling off the low cliff, earphones back in. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Pein shuffled into a sitting position, his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff like hers. She remained silent.

His eyes found their way to her unusually still hands placed delicately on the grass slightly behind her body. He glanced at her eyes through a gap between his hair, following her gaze to the stars. There wasn't much point in making conversation, she couldn't hear him, and he doubted she would be happy if he took away one of her headphones. Giving in to the unusual stillness between them both, he sat still and watched the stars twinkle in the sky, each one looking the same, but knowing they were all unique. Usually, he'd be okay with the silence, it was good. It meant he was getting done what needed to be done without interruptions. Okay, he was lonely, but that didn't matter. This was a different silence. They had come to the fair to spend time together, they were _supposed_ to talk. The weren't. Had he done something wrong? He noticed her lack of enthusiasm when he mentioned the _idea_ of the fair before, maybe she just didn't like them any more. He couldn't help but take another glance at the woman she had become. Sure, they had a crap childhood, but they came out okay? Right? They- well he had enough money to pay for school, Konan's…"distant" relatives paid for mostly everything she needed, but still she stayed with him, by his side. He remembered her when she came out one day and her mother had made her get her hair cut in a bob. Konan was furious because her paper flower refused to stay in such short hair. It had grown long, and she always kept it at the same length, just below her shoulders, although she'd never let anyone other than him see that. But then again, he hadn't seen her with her hair down in a long time. It was always up. With a sigh, he put his head back and took the cable of her left earphone between his thumb and finger, pulling it slightly, and watching amused as Konan's face changed. He couldn't read it. Strange.

"What?" She asked. Ah, she was annoyed. Oh well. Excuse… Pein fought his mind for a good enough excuse that would satisfy his angel for his disrupting her. He shrugged.

"Fancy some chips" She shook her head and turned back to the stars. "A hot dog?" Again, she shook her head. Pein frowned. He was sick of this now. He wanted to know what was up. "Are you dying?" Konan's eyes grew as she looked at her life-long friend. "Pregnant?" She shook her head disbelievingly. Rolling her eyes she fell backwards onto the hard grass. Pein noted the grass hadn't been trampled on a lot, so the grass wasn't muddy there. "…Are you okay?" He asked uncertainly. He pulled his left leg back onto the grass so he could turn easily to see his girlfriend. She wasn't acting like his girlfriend. Weren't they supposed to be holding hands and making out? Oh wait, they didn't do that in public…not a lot anyway. She shook her head with a sigh. "You're not okay?"

"Do you remember the last time we came to a fair…Pein?" She asked, her voice barely audible. Pein nodded.

"Yeah, we were with Yahiko. I remember going under the table, it was our secret hiding place, like our 'if you get lost or bored go here' point" Konan nodded. "Yahiko got the hot dog, and that man came and we legged it" A faint smile crossed Pein's face as he remembered. "…You weren't running fast enough…" More unanswered questioned knitted themselves into his mind. "You got the tenner but didn't say how… And your jacket was lost" Konan nodded, sitting up and brushing herself down before standing up and repeating the action. "Why didn't you run fast when we legged it? You could have"

"No I couldn't, and I don't remember so…" She turned to leave, but Pein grabbed her arm. He heard her sigh.

"I'm not in the mood for this Pein…"

"Konan" His voice felt like lace in the air. She didn't ignore the fact he pulled her back to him against her will. A god wasn't supposed to force his angels to do anything. "You don't need to be in the mood for it…I want to know" He watched as her gaze moved from the grass to the stars once more. Was it getting through to her? She didn't reply; she was ignoring him. He tugged her arm. "You remember I know you do…" He hissed.

Konan shrank inside herself. Why was he being like this, couldn't he just leave the past where it belonged, in the past?

"Is the reason why you hate fairs? Do you hate being here? Or hate being here with _me_?. Cause I'm not _him_? I'm not Yahiko?" Konan's head snapped around, a shocked expression painting her face. _Did I push her too far?_ He blinked.

_Drip_

She blinked.

_Drip Drip_

"Is it?" He asked.

_Drip Drip Drip_

**Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here**

Konan stared in disbelief. Is that what he thought? Did he really think that?

"The past should stay where it is …Pein" She said, her eyes concentrating on each green blade of grass by his feet. It was better than looking at his face. She couldn't look at her god in the eyes. They made her shiver, his face remained stoic, yet sometimes, if you listened carefully, his voice had emotion. You didn't have to listen hard to hear his emotion this time.

_Drip Drip_

**I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say**

"If anything you're the one bringing it up. Can't _you_ forget the past and enjoy the fair? Or does everything have to remind you of some _past_ memory" He said, his voice raised at some points.

_Pitter patter Pitter_

**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun**

Konan glared. Some memories she had a right to keep. Some memories deserved to be kept. She shouldn't have to erase them just because of one night. They hardly ever went to fairs; this had been the first one they'd gone to since they were six. It hadn't been a problem up until now.

"So you don't remember either? You don't keep that…that special memory locked in your head somewhere because it should '_stay where it belongs; in the past' _" She retorted.

_Drip Drip, Pitter, Patter_

**Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around**

**Safe to say from here,  
You're getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be**

"That's not fair…" Pein said harshly. "We can all have memories-"

"But you just said that things from the past are better _staying_ in the **past**" She shook her head and laughed. Why was he being so difficult?

_Patter Patter Drip Drip Splash_

**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.**

**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun**

"So did you? Did you love him?" Konan frowned, wanting to tease her 'boyfriend'. She remained serious, knowing now wasn't the time.

"As a brother…yes" She mumbled.

"Nothing more?"

"We were kids Pein…we didn't know love"

_Pitter Patter Pitter Patter splash (rumble) Guushhh_

**To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all…**

"I got the money from a guy…I was near a ride and he picked me up, thinking I was trying to sneak on" Pein listened carefully. "He sat me on his knee and held me…he had his bag around his waist, so I just fished around it in until I felt a note" He saw her shrug in the darkness. "I wanted to go, I had the money…there was no reason to stay…" She looked back up at the stars.

_Drip Drip Splash. Blink._

She wiped a raindrop away from her eye and looked back at Pein. "He wouldn't let me go…he said he liked my company. I wriggled out of my jacket and ran. He chased me. I lost him, and my jacket. My legs were tired" She finished quickly, answering Pein's questions. He nodded.

_Drip Drip Drip…_

**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.**

"I'm sorry" He whispered, stepping closer to her, his head resting on hers.

"The past should stay in the past Pein…" She repeated. He nodded against her head, understanding.

"Is that your reason…for not liking fairs?" He pulled her closer, shielding her from the light rain.

_Drip Drip_

**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun**

"It always rains" She whispered, shaking her head. He smiled.

**Drip**

**--**

**Hey there!** I dont usually do Authors Comments or anything cause i usually cba, but hey. I thought i'd try it. The words in bold are song lyrics to Rain by Breaking Benjamin (c) Not mine. The characters arent mine either- (c) to Kishimoto.

I'm currently working on a fic for DA called The term before summer...this was one of the chapters, but seeing as i was inspired by the song, i decided to make it into a oneshot.

Pein mentions something about Konan's foot? She fell over in one of the previous chapters and was hopping around for abit so...yeah. Not really important.

**R&R is always nice lol, and appreciated...err...**

**Bye-x!**


End file.
